Toyota Celsior (UCF30)
The Toyota Celsior (UCF30), also known as the Lexus LS430 outside of Japan, is a large sedan featured in the Choro-Q series. It appeared in Choro-Q HG 2, Choro-Q HG 3, Choro-Q HG 4, and Choro-Q!. Real life info The UCF30/UCF31 version of the Toyota Celsior was introduced in 2000; it was much larger than the previous UCF20 model. The engine is a 4.3-liter 3UZ-FE V8, capped at 276 hp (due to Japanese regulations) and 317 lb/ft of torque, mated to a 5-speed automatic transmission. Trim lines for the Celsior include A, A ER Version, B, B ER Version, C, C Interior Selection, C F Package, and C F Package Interior Selection; C models would be designated UCF31 instead of UCF30. The A models have cloth seats, power adjustable front seats, woodgrain interior trim, woodgrain shifter knob, AM/FM radio with cassette and 6-disc CD changer; TV/navigation system is an option. B ER Version models add leather seats, multi-way power-adjustable front seats (driver's seat is equipped with memory), and heated seats. A wood-and-leather wrapped steering wheel, front and rear parking sensors, electronic ignition key, and sunroof are optional on the B ER Version. The C model adds the electronic ignition key, adjustable air suspension, and side air bags as standard equipment, but comes with cloth seats standard (leather seats are optional); the sunroof, front and rear parking sensors, wood-and-leather wrapped steering wheel, and navigation system are optional. The C Interior Selection and C F Package Interior Selection models add leather seats. For 2001 only, two new trim lines were added to the Celsior lineup - the B ER Version Premium and the C Premium. The Lexus LS430 would be released on the same platform in 2001. It shares the Celsior's engine and transmission but produces 290 hp and 320 lb/ft of torque. The Lexus LS430 came in only one trim, but was loaded with standard features such as dual front, side, and side curtain airbags, keyless entry/alarm, power-adjustable front seats w/memory, leather seats, woodgrain interior trim, tilt/telescoping wood-and-leather wrapped steering wheel w/memory settings, wood-and-leather shifter knob, automatic-dimming side and rear view mirrors, automatic dual-zone air conditioning, AM/FM radio with cassette and 6-disc CD changer, 7-speaker sound system, rear cooler, front and rear parking sensors, and rain-sensing windshield wipers. Options packages include Lexus Link, sunroof, sports suspension, adjustable air suspension, adaptive cruise control, voice-operated DVD navigation system, Mark Levinson 11-speaker premium sound system, ventilated front seats, heated front and rear seats, rear massaging seats, rear sunshade, and rear audio/air conditioning controls. In 2003, the Celsior underwent a minor facelift, with minor styling revisions on the exterior, including minor front and rear fascia changes, LED tail lights, and clear rear turn signal lenses. A 6-speed automatic transmission replaced the 5-speed unit. A backup camera is now available. The B model would be renamed the ER model. For the 2004 model year, the LS430 underwent the same changes as the Celsior, as well as the addition of a knee-level airbag. HID and adaptive curve headlights, which follow the car's steering path, became available options, along with an driver-programmable electronic key (which can detect the key on the driver and unlock the doors by touch), updated navigation system, backup camera, and Bluetooth connectivity. For 2006, the LS430 was detuned to 278 hp and 312 lb/ft of torque. The UCF30/UCF31 Celsior would be the last Toyota Celsior model produced, as the USF40/USF41/UVF46 cars onward would be badged as Lexus LS models in Japan. Choro-Q HG 2 The Celsior is body number Q126 in Choro-Q HG 2. It can be found in the Fuji City Body Shop. Notes * Although Choro-Q HG 2 does not have licensed cars, the Toyota emblem can be seen on the front grille. Choro-Q HG 3 Just like its Choro-Q HG 2 counterpart, the Celsior is body number Q126 in Choro-Q HG 3 and is otherwise identical except for the coin holder on the back. It is commonly found on Long Courses. Choro-Q HG 4 The Celsior is body number Choro-Q173 in Choro-Q HG 4. Description (PAL) "I'm the conqueror of the world." Description (NTSC) "Innovative."CQHGIV173.jpg CQHGIVR173.jpg Notes * Unlike the Celsior featured in other Choro-Q titles, the Celsior in Choro-Q HG 4 has front door handles, side marker turn signal lights, silver side window outlines, a front license plate, and a less detailed Toyota emblem on the front grille. Choro-Q! In Choro-Q!, the Celsior is body Q13. Notes * Much like the HG 2 and HG 3 variants, the Choro-Q! variant of the Celsior has a visible Toyota emblem on the front grille. Appearances * Choro-Q HG 2 * Choro-Q HG 3 * Choro-Q HG 4 * Choro-Q! Category:Vehicles Category:Japanese Vehicles